Reunion and Revolution
by Totally-T3ii3
Summary: When the Cobra Forces seemed thwarted many of the Joes were allowed to go home. But, three years later they’re asked to return to once again be a Real American Hero. How have they changed? And, what’s Cobra up to now?
1. Chapter 1

It's taken me about a year to watch enough G. I. Joe episodes, and read enough character profiles to think I was good enough to portray even a little Joe adventure in my own words. I placed it in the future, about 3- 5 years just to see if I can comprehend the characters to a point where they may have changed a little.

I ws not inspired by that movie they fabricated based off of the Joes that came out earlier this year. These characters, their stories, everything is all solely based on the origional cartoon series, some new influence from Valor vs. Venom, and of course the comic books.

* * *

The fat cat rolled onto its side and meowed with the authority of a puny mouse, it's whiskers tingled and perked as the wind blew silently through the patio's open walls and over the sun-chair where the round creature was napping. It's huge green eyes opened only slightly to get a look at the human whom called themselves 'mommy' as she watered the purple flowers that spilled like waterfalls over the hanging pots uppermost rims. The woman as tall, she wore a button-up light green shirt and high-waisted blue jeans and a pair of green flip-flops that matched her airy shirt. The woman had short brown hair that curled around the nape of her neck and her ears, no matter what item she battled it with she could not stop the curls from doing as they pleased. No comb, no brush, no flat-iron hair-straightener could stop those wild brown curls from moving and brushing in strange angels at the back of her head. She was in her early-thirties and had given up trying to control them.

The cat, having received no attention from the brunette, meowed even louder and stretched his paws out as far as his rolls of fat would allow and tried to bat at her jeans to command her love and affection. She still did not notice, and instead turned her attention to another pot, this one was also hanging from the rafters of the patio and had pink flowers spilling sleazily over the edges. She watered it and whispered sweet nothings to the petals and then passed the cat to water the third hanging over-flowing with light blue flowers, and then to the fourth which was the same as all the ones before it, only these petals were a bright golden color. The cat lay, meowing every few moments for attention. Once all of the plants had been watered the woman went over and knelt down in front of her fat cat.

"Hey, Joe," she smiled at him, he was a large cat to begin with, but after she got his neutered, then decided to compensate by feeding him triple the amount of kitty treats a day, he expanded. In fact, he expanded so much over the last three years he didn't even fit in his kitty-cat bed anymore, instead he slept on a medium-sized-dog pillow in the kitchen that she fashioned to look like a nice cat bed. However, he only slept there when his 'mommy' was not home. Otherwise his hulking bulk found a spot in the sunlight, in the center of the floor, on her favorite chair, or her bed, to make his bed and nap on for hours.

"What is it? You want pettings?" she scratched behind his erect ears and smiled as he began to rumble with purrs. She chuckled, "We've got to go away again for awhile, baby," she told him softly, "We've got to back to base!" He just looked at her, she continued to speak, "We'll get to see everyone! Maybe you'll have some fun this time."

He only purred, and she was content with that. She stood to go pack their things.

Lady Jaye could not wait to see all the Joes again! She especially couldn't wait to see how everyone had changed in the last three years! And, she could hardly contain her excitement at seeing Flint once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review :]

* * *

The helicopter landed with the authority of a mountain on the pad at the top of the newest Joe establishment. The building shook a bit and the pilot, crused its new-fangled construction as he slowed the heavy blades to a stop. Lady Jaye stepped out of the helicopted and waved to the pilot. Under one arm she held a suitcase, over her shoulder was the strap of an over-weight duffle bag, and in her other hand was the handle to the cat carrier where her obese baby slept soundly. She stepped across the pad and watched the helicopter spiral away into the clouds.

"Lady Jaye!"

She turned and grinned, "Duke!" she ran up to the blonde and smiled at him, "God, it's been a long time!"

"Too long. Who's your friend?" he motioned to the carrier,

"Joey. My cat." she held it up,

Duke's eyebrows rose like the St. Louis arch, "He's fat."

"What else would he be? He's a cat." Jaye smiled and lowered her arm- not even Lady Jaye could effortlessly hold a fifteen pound cat in a five pound carrier in the air for too long.

Duke just laughed and smiled, "Come on, Jaye." he said and lead her down the steps to the main room, "Spirit Ironknife, Snake Eyes, Scarlet, Ship Wreck and Cover Girl are in the next room," he motioned to a closed door to the left, "Help yourself."

Jaye smiled, "Thanks," and placed her things down as Duke turned to leave. Then she stood and looked back, "Duke! Is Flint coming?"

Duke looked back over his shoulder, he smiled, "Yes."

She grinned, "Should I wait up?"

"Maybe." he said shortly and left her in the corridor.

She grinned, then knelt down and looked into the cage to her cat, "Flint's gonna be here, Joe!"

The cat looked at her with disintrest.

She smiled, "I know. I'm excited too."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!

You've all said that it's very cute, and I do appreciate that because that will be the so-called theme for a bit. Until we delve into the deeper plot.  
On another note, don't worry about the length, rather the lack of length, in the chapters. I'm not sure if I'll be extending them bit by bit or keeping them less thna 1,000 words. I kind of like how good it sounds without a lot of adjectives and such.

* * *

Lady Jaye walked into the all-too-familiar briefing room with the authority of a Queen. She smiled at her old comrades and sat Joey and his carrier on the ground with a resounding thud. The Joes rushed to her side. They were all the same, and they were all different. She didn't register how they'd changed for awhile then she smiled. She shook hands, hugged, and laughed with each of them. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed them.

Spirit had barely aged, and his hair was still long, his clothes mostly the same, but he had a tattoo of an arrowhead and eagle on his forearm.

Snake Eyes was not wearing his trademark mask and ninja stealth suit, instead he wore a camouflage flannel and white t-shirt and jeans. She hadn't known he was a blond, or that he had electric blue eyes. She was kind of surprised by that.

Scarlet stood next to him- they both had matching golden bands on their left hands. That didn't shock her, but what did was that Scarlet's hair had been cut short in a bob! Scarlet was still as lovely as ever but she always admired her long her. That she managed to keep it tame and long while fighting Cobra B.A.T's.

Ship Wreck was going grey around his temples, his eyes had crow's feet on their edges, and he had lines around his mouth. He'd probably aged the worst but Lady Jaye couldn't deny she sort of liked the look on him.

Cover Girl's hair was longer still, and she was still overwhelmingly fashionable and fit. Lady Jaye noted she had changed the least.

"Wow, Lady Jaye!" Shipwreck prattled in that nasal-deep voice, it still managed to annoy her, "Ya look so young an' beutiful!"

"Tut tut, Hector." Cover Girl smiled, "Marra wouldn't like you talking like that to another woman."

Shipwreck laughed and rubbed the back of his head, rolling his shoulders a bit, "It's all in fun, Cover Girl, no need to be a killjoy."

Lady Jaye blinked, "Wasn't that Cobra's mermaid spy?"

Shipwreck frowned, "Hey. She's a human now. And she has these long, beautiful legs that keep me--"

"Shipwreck!" Scarlet slapped his arm, "Did you forget your own daughter?"

He smiled, "Oh! Her name's Brianna!"

"I never pictured you the settling-down-type, Ship." Lady Jaye smiled at him.

He shrugged, smiling, "People change, Lady Jaye, don't ya think?"

Duke walked in after a few more moments of chatter. She learned Scarlet and Snake Eyes had been on their honey moon when they were called back. She learned that Cover Girl had become a model again- but that was no surprise in that. She was, after all, the most beautiful of the Joes. Lady Jaye was caught up in Spirit's recollection of a fight he had with a pure white mustang when Duke cleared his throat.

"Hey, I found some stragglers..."

Lady Jaye turned and gasped, "Dusty! Gung Ho!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I'm Totally and I can't do anything consistently...

Chapter 5 after nearly two years.  
Abandoned the opening theme of "such-and-such-does-something-with-the-authority-of-a-bad-metaphor" it doesn't feel right anymore. Also, it should be mentioned this would have been based in 1998 (approximately) so any events related past this point are entirely fictional, and the characters involved who hold real power in America will be fabricated entirely.

* * *

Gung Ho grinned, and locked his arms around the smaller woman. She pulled back, and hugged Dusty as well.

She couldn't believe it had been so long since they'd seen each other. It was almost blasphemous, she though, that the Joes had been separated for so long. Although, she couldn't deny adoring the stories they had to share. Dusty's mother had died a year ago, and he was currently getting her estate in order- he didn't say much else. Just that it was a messy business and he was glad to be called away from it.

Gung Ho disclosed he was now married! Not only that, but he had three children! Two girls who were twins, and a boy. Lady Jaye, Scarlet, and Cover Girl cooed over the pictures he pulled from his wallet. All the children had wild, black hair, and big soulful eyes. The girls were little Raggedy Ann's, and the boy who was younger, was their shadow. Gung Ho also showed he had a new tattoo on his bicep, a banner with the children's names "Josephine; Chloe; Bastien" he explained the Mrs. was pregnant again, and he intended to add a second banner under the first for the next ones. He was expecting to have many more children.

Slowly, the rest of their team arrived. Rodblock, Wild Bill, Stalker, Barbecue, Alpine, Bazooka, Beach Head, Tunnel Rat, Falcon and Jinx who were presently pursuing a relationship, Foot Loose, Mutt and Junkyard, Quick Kick, and everyone else. They had a meet-and-greet for another two hours. Joe was restless in his cage, and Lady Jaye was anxious to see Flint- who had not yet been introduced.

Duke returned after the sun had set, "Okay, Joes, take your seats. The time for pleasantries is over."

They all shuffled and sat, and suddenly the years apart melted away. They were one group. One entity. The G. I. Joe's.

The lights dimmed, and on the screen behind Duke appeared an image of a familiar Cobra facility, nestled high in the Rocky Mountains. He explained that, while the Joes thought they'd disbanded Cobra when their leader was packed safely away behind bars. This was still true, Cobra Commander was in jail, and receiving serious medical help. In fact, Duke had a slide of Cobra Commander strapped in a straight jacket- still wearing his blue uniform, and mask. Just to accentuate his point that Cobra Commander was not their target. He was not their threat.

"Then who is it we're up against?" demanded Shipwreck.

"Hold your torpedo's, sailor, and sit down." Duke reprimanded, and Shipwreck did as ordered.

Once the room settled again, Duke moved to the next slide, the facility in the Rocky Mountains, "We've had numerous parties search all known Cobra facilities over the years. None have even lead us to be slightly suspicious about the activities- or lack there of- of Cobra. While Destro and the Baroness are still at large, along with convicts from the Cobra Troops, Dr. Mindbender, Tomax and Xamot, we've seen no real criminal activity from them. That was until two weeks ago." he switched to another slide, "If you all recall the attack made on the President's life at the same time-" the slide was of a smoldering, black limousine, one that had rumored the President was riding in to deliver a speech. There had been casualties, none were the President which was a bit of a relief, but it had caused a great deal of unrest among the populous. Everyone saying it was some kind of terrorist plot. Lady Jaye hadn't scoffed at the accusation of it being domestic and not foreign, after all America had seemed to settle down considerably in these recent years.

"-The attack was made by a man, Mr. Johnathon Dent, who says he was employed by a woman fitting the exact description of the Baroness-" the group inhaled as one, "-At the same time we received a transmission on an old frequency, one that had been out of commission for two years. This is that following transmission..."

On the screen appeared Zarbon, Tomax, Xamot, and Destro, the four men stood sinisterly leering into the camera. It was finally Destro who spoke: "We've found a birds nest with five eggs in it. We all took one, and we left four."

Behind him, Zarbon pressed an over-sized red button and four pulsating beeps resounded through the room they stood in.

"Good-" "-Luck-" "-Joes!" said Tomax and Xamot respectively, the final word spoken together.

The transmission cut off.

"What in the name of Sam Hill was that about?" asked Wild Bill

"We're not sure." replied Duke, his face serious, "But that's why you've been assembled. We've got some of the nation's best minds mulling over their little nursery rhyme. In the mean time we're sending you Joes to the facility back on the Rocky Mountains. For that reason, I'm handing this off to Flint."

The aforementioned man came to the podium, and Lady Jaye couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was older, his hair streaked grey, his smoldering eyes were darker than usual. He had a ghastly scar across his face. He was like a ghost from the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Use of F-Word.

_Weep, little lion man._

* * *

"While you all were permitted to return to civilian lives, I remained here and trained a new wave of special forces. The G. I. Joe project had, essentially, been abandoned now that America's greatest threat had been neutralized.." He shut his eyes, not saying the next words to the Joes he fought alongside for years, but to people who were no longer the same as him, "..my recruits were some of the best America had to offer. Each worth twice their salt, and tough as nails. I trained them for nearly a year and a half. I felt they were finally ready for the field, so we agreed on one final training exercise before allowing them to graduate..." He looked back at his former comrades, but it lasted a moment- and he purposely avoided looking at Lady Jaye- "A week after the President's limousine had been bombarded, the facility my recruits were in... exploded."

The group inhaled as one. Some faces were mixed with grief and anger, others just completely surprised. Lady Jaye felt her hands close over her mouth, and she stared at Flint, wishing he might give her just a glance.

"The facility they were doing their final-" he said this word with bitterness, "-training exercise was the one in the Rocky's. The building had been wired with explosives. Because it had been vacant for so long I over-looked a precautionary sweep. Needless to say, the bombs were not the most efficient, but there were so many that it obliterated my recruits," his eyes closed again, no longer speaking to them, "We received another transmission from Cobra, this time on our main frequency."

The video played on the screen behind him.

Again, Zarbon, Tomax, Xamot, and Destro stood. Destro spoke: "We live here on some rocks, and we'll shut you up in a box. When you say, 'Let me out,' we'll exclaim, 'without doubt you will pass all your life in that box.'"

Zarbon pressed the same button, and now there was a resounding three beeps.

Tomax and Xamot looked smug, "You have-" "-Two weeks-" "-Joes!"

Flint's eyes were shut. As if the transmission taunted him. Lady Jaye noted, after knowing the state of these events, that it probably was meant as mocking. It made her long for her javelins.

Flint exhaled, "So that is why we've called everyone back. Our new troops have been murdered. Our country is under distress. And, we've been given a deadline for only God-knows-what."

Duke stood, and let Flint walk away from the podium. Duke began to go over the plan: four days to get everyone back into shape while their 'great minds' get to work on deciphering Cobra's code. He encouraged all the Joes to think over the code as well, to try and figure out Cobra's plot. He had little faith in the 'great minds.' After these five days they would search all known Cobra bases across the globe, and destroy them if need-be. They would also over-turn all the member's personal lives to make sure they were not hiding out in any ancestral homes, or some foreign allie's nation. Duke left no room for error, he explained that this stage must be completed in at least seven days. There was no room for error. The third stage, leaving them to stop Cobra before his dastardly deed was done just three days ahead of time.

"Are we clear?" He called across the crowded room.

A surge of pride came over the assembled Joes, and as one they pumped a fist in the air, "YO! JOE!"

They dissipated back to their old quarters behind Duke. The room was empty now accept for Lady Jaye and Flint. The stood in a silence that was not awkward, or inviting. There was nothing but baggage between them. She, having given up on his love entirely, and he having become disgusted by her decision to become a civilian and quit serving the United States of America. Even as these facts lay before them, and the harsh words they'd exchanged on their last meeting came rushing back, she felt nothing less than what she had three years prior. Flint was still an amazing man, despite the wounds he'd acquired in her absence. Despite himself, Flint was thinking the same thing. However, unlike Lady Jaye, he found it would be impossible to approach her now after all of this. Not until his recruits had been, at least, partially avenged.

"Been a long time, Flint." She said slowly, shattering the suffocating silence that had engulfed them.

"Yeah. How have you been?" He replied, his voice thicker than he'd expected it to be.

"Bored," she replied, "And you?"

"...I've been better." He said.

She nodded, "I'm sorry, Flint, for what happened to your troops. I'm sure they were amazing soldiers."

"That's such an understatement it could be an insult." His retort was painful, almost as if she felt it.

She frowned, her mouth a thin line, "Why didn't you call me? Or write?"

"You abandonned the Joes. What more did I have to say to you?"

"I'm back, aren't I?"

Flint waved his hand at her dismissively.

She growled, "I'm beginning to regret ever coming back! I came back to help you, Flint! Doesn't that mean anything?"

He glared, "No."

She wanted to scream, but the soldier inside wouldn't let her. She straightened her back, and squared her shoulders, her glare was ten times what he remembered. For a long moment they just stood there. Two old soldiers, defending themselves, almost in a battle to the death. Neither would break eye contact, and Lady Jaye wouldn't back down for an instant. The room seemed to go cold. Eventually, Flint's mouth twitched, and curved slightly at one corner.

He asked, with heavy eyes: "I really fucked it up this time. Didn't I, my dear?"

She felt her muscles relax, and rushed towards him. Their bodies struck in a shocking way- rough shoulders colliding- teeth clashing- lips bruising. Lady Jaye was quite sure she never felt more alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews make me happy!

I maybe changing the rating to T because, frankly, I'm dabbling with writing a very bloody fight scene in the not-so-near-but-probably-not-two-years-away-from-now-future. No sexual content will ever find it's way into this story. Aside from my blatant comments from Shipwreck in chapter 3 there will be nothing more explicit. However, I do plan on changing the rating sooner or later. Probably later given my track record.

Also, apologies for mis-pelling Scarlett's name for the last five chapters.

* * *

The first night back in the barracks was, needless to say, restless. Everyone was unable to sleep. The corridor echoed with shaking springs, and soft murmurs of Joes on their radio's speaking to one another through the metal walls. Being back in their old rooms, their old beds, it was like coming home. No one wanted to sleep. They wanted to lay in the comfortable darkness and remember, and talk, and revel in the lives they'd live only three years ago. It felt like ages.

Everyone was settled into the night-long routine, sitting and reminiscing together, but in their own beds. Lady Jaye had kissed Flint goodnight. She was sure she'd never get used to the scars on his face, they were horrific, but she swore she wouldn't leave him just because he was marred. She also swore she'd skewer any Cobra who looked as if they may have hurt Flint like that. He wouldn't tell her who it was. He didn't even know.

She moved back her sheets and settled into her bed after changing, and letting Joey out of his carrier. The fat cat made himself peaceful on her bed and fell asleep. Lady Jaye turned onto her side, and picked her radio off of the night stand. She heard a distinct snoring.

"Aw, man, Gung Ho! Have the decency to turn off your radio!" Shipwreck griped.

"Hey, Joes," Lady Jaye spoke, "How about we get some shut eye? It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

"How was it with Flint?" asked Cover Girl.

Several wolf-whistles came through the radio, and she was glad she was alone because her face burnt with embarrassment, "Nothing happened."

"Liar." Shipwreck replied.

"I'm turning off my radio now." She snapped, and did just that.

Stupid Shipwreck. He had less tact than... she couldn't think of a good metaphor for the situation. She decided that was the sleep, and rolling over again she found herself lost in dreams.

The next morning she awoke to the usual bugle cadence coming over the P.A. system and into every room. She got up, feeling more rested and relaxed than she had in years. Flint had been right. She had no reason to leave the Joes. This is where she belonged. Not nursing a broken heart back in Martha's Vineyard, or mulling over her garden like a retired old woman. She belonged here. In a co-ed barrack, surrounded by cold metal walls that were not cold at all because on the other side were people who loved her. In the heat of a battle, where it wasn't sure if you'd come home alive, but at least you always knew you'd make it home. In a life-or-death mission, going undercover, attacking and killing and thwarting evil plans of a demented non-humanoid psychopath. This was her element. She'd lost herself for the last three years, but it was over now. She was sure of who she was.

As she fastened her olive drab BDU's about her waist, she decided: This was home. She'd never leave it again.

A knock on her door drew her from that thought, and she opened it to smile at Scarlet and Snake-eyes. Both in their old combat uniforms, but now the silent ninja's hand was settled on the small of Scarlet's back. Lady Jaye briefly wondered if they shared a barrack, but decided they probably didn't. That would be against regulations.

"Breakfast." Scarlett explained, "Roadblock's cooking- don't tell me you didn't miss that."

She broke out in a full grin, "You know I did."

Together they went to the dining hall. Breakfast was not intricate as they had expected, Roadblock explained that Duke and General Hawk wanted them to eat quickly. He promised something with substantial calories for them come lunch, and dinner time.

Breakfast was noisy, and exactly how she'd remembered it.

Beach Head was cracking bad jokes and offending Cover Girl. Wild Bill, Alpine, and Bazooka were discussing field artillery. Foot Loose, Mainframe, and Quick Kick were betting on how many pieces of french toast Rock n' Roll could stuff in his mouth without choking. The only slight difference was Gung Ho wasn't picking on any of the young green shirts, he was on the phone in the back of the room, grinning like she had never seen him grin.

Flint took a seat next to her, and looked over to the usually boisterous Marine. He filled in what she was thinking, "His wife went into labor last night."

Her eyes widened, "Is she okay?"

"Looks like it. He seems pretty happy about whatever she's telling him. His mother-in-law called last night, around four in the morning, I had a hard time getting him to wake up, and he spent the next hour getting his kids to go to sleep." Flint replied, casually biting into his toast.

"Of all the people to go home and settle down I didn't expect Gung Ho to be one of them." she said, grinning.

Gung Ho hung up, and came back over. He stood up on the table, "YO, JOES!"

The room went quiet.

He grinned, arms folded over his chest in the most cocky, self-satisfied way, "I was just informed my old lady went into labor," he paused for dramatic effect.

"Well?" Barbeque cried, "What is it? What did she have?"

"I got TWO MORE BOYS!" he cried, pumping a fist into the air.

The room erupted into congratulations, applause, and choruses of 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow.'

"What did she name them?" Jinx asked, looking up from where she was next to Falcon.

"Lorenzo, and Louis." he said happily, "Both weighed in at nine pounds."

"Jeez. Your wife must've been huge!" Shipwreck gasped, "Brianna was six pounds and I thought Marra was going to _explode_!" the sailor gushed.

Gung Ho grinned, "Cajun women-"

"Enough, you two!" Flint interrupted, "Gung Ho, get off the table. We're all very glad your ol..." he stopped, deciding 'old lady' was not exactly a respectable term to call a man's wife, "What is your wife's name?"

"Evangeline." he answered, sitting back to eat.

"We're all glad Evangeline, and the boys are alright." he finished, "But now we have to finish eating and get to sweating."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm going to try to quit with the whole Joes-popping-out-kids-left-right-and-center-thing after this chapter. I promise. We'll get to the action soon.

* * *

The rest of the meal was held in silence, and then they went out to begin their refresh-er courses. Lady Jaye heard Gung Ho and Shipwreck muttering about pregnant women, and their future plans to have more children. Both joking their kids could get married, but completely disinterested in the very thought. Lady Jaye wasn't sure if that was because they were in different branches of the military and didn't want their children mingling, or if they were both completely over-protective of their children and never wanted them to grow up. She decided it was probably the latter by the way they gushed over their kids.

Beach Head worked them hard. But, the sweat was welcomed. After three years of nothing the Joe's enjoyed the challenge. They were not as out-of-shape as they'd thought, but the obstacle courses, four-mile-swim, and three-mile-crawl-under-barbed-wire was exhilarating. It got their blood flowing, and their minds working again. Their bodies eager to meet Cobra on the battle field. They wouldn't expect the Joe's to be this strong still, they'd expect the years of relaxation to have broken them. But, it hadn't.

The only mishap was when Scarlett could not, for the life of her, pull herself over the twenty-foot-wall on the final stretch. Lady Jaye, and Cover Girl helped her over. She laughed in an embarrassed way, mumbling apologies to her friends, and obscenities to the wall.

The sun was beginning to set on the Joe's, so they were excused to the dining hall for dinner. Roadblock had made steaks, mashed potato's, biscuits, and thick gravy to smother it all in. No one spoke during dinner. The food held all of their attention.

Lady Jaye, Flint, Scarlett, Snake Eyes, Alpine, Bazooka, Lifeline, Duke, and Roadblock retired to the rec-room after dinner. Everyone else went out to the local town to have a few drinks, but were expected back on the base within the next three hours. Shipwreck returned at eight-thirty to use the phone, and everyone in the rec-room listened as he cooed over his daughter, getting her ready for bed.

He left again directly afterwards.

It was silent again, most of the night. The TV was on, low, but no one was watching it.

That was when Scarlett leapt up, and ran from the room! Snake Eyes looked up, and even though he wore a mask they could see he was surprised. He stood, and followed where she had went. He returned quickly, grabbed Lifeline's arm, and dragged him to follow. A couple minutes later Snake Eyes came back, and sat down.

"What's up, Snake?" Duke asked.

He shrugged.

"Is Scarlett okay?"

He nodded, then shrugged.

Duke frowned, "Where's Lifeline?"

He point to the doorway, where the medic passed with Scarlett. Snake Eyes stood when Lifeline looked at him, and he followed them out to the medical wing.

Lady Jaye frowned, "I wonder what that was about."

Flint shrugged, "She probably worked herself too hard. Over-exertion, you know."

She nodded, "You're probably right."

Everyone was back by then, and most of the Joe's slipped off to bed around ten o'clock, a hour before lights out. They'd had a pretty wild night, from the sounds of things. Lady Jaye and Flint had just gotten up to go to bed when Snake Eyes burst back into the room, he handed a piece of paper to Duke. The ninja looked positively giddy- if such a thing was possible.

Duke's eyebrows shot up his forehead, "Are these real, Snake?"

The ninja nodded.

"Are you _sure_?"

More nodding.

"What is it?" Flint asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

Loudly, Duke sighed, "Scarlett is pregnant."

Flin had to sit down for a moment, and shuddered, "_What_?"

Lady Jaye ran off to the medical wing, not too quickly because she heard Duke groan: "At this rate we may as well open a nursery!"


End file.
